


Second Home Show

by WizardGerard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardGerard/pseuds/WizardGerard
Summary: It's been a while since Frank has been able to really relax, and Ray is always willing to help.





	Second Home Show

Frank Iero and the Patience were due to play in Los Angeles in less than a week’s time, and Frank was alight with nerves and anticipation already. He always called it the ‘second home show’ because Jersey was, and would always be, his first home. Los Angeles had secured a special place in his heart, though, due to the time he’d spent there and the memories the city held. He had lived there for a brief period of time, and he had changed as a person there. He’d helped make one of the most iconic rock albums ever in that city. And his best friends all lived there.

Frank already had confirmation from Gerard and Mikey that they would be there, and he had been awaiting Ray’s return text all day. He lay in his bunk with his phone resting on his chest, waiting. They were on their way to Las Vegas, then to Phoenix, Arizona, then San Francisco, and finally, Los Angeles.

He ended up falling asleep in his bunk, lulled by the white noise of the moving bus, of the traffic just outside, and the sounds of the rest of the band milling about the bus. He awoke with a jolt, he didn’t know how much later, to the sound of the bus door slamming.

“Frankie! You still sleeping? C’mon, we have to get the stage set up and do sound check,” came Cara’s voice. She opened the curtain of his bunk and stared at him, hands on her hips. “Get up, lazy bones!”

Frank sighed and stretched, arching his back and taking up as much room as he was able in the tiny bunk. His phone slipped off his chest and onto his sheets, and he quickly grabbed it to check if he had any messages. None. He frowned. Ray must be busy today, he thought. “I’m coming, just go on. Be there in a few.”

Cara rolled her eyes at him and left, off to help carry equipment into the venue. He pushed himself out of his bunk and stowed his phone in his back pocket, then busied himself with the process of show set up.

The rest of the night went spectacularly - the show was phenomenal, albeit hot and sticky. He stayed around to meet fans until a little after midnight, and was finally able to check his phone back on the bus.

His face lit up when he did so. Ray had texted back a couple hours ago! ‘Yes! I’ll definitely be there. Sorry I’ve been MIA, super busy day today. I’ll see you in a few days though - and maybe you can spend the night at my place if you have time? Christa and co are heading out to visit in-laws that weekend!’

Frank hummed in thought for a minute, setting down his phone and getting into his PJs. Did they have the next day off? He was pretty sure they did. He’d have to ask Cara what the plan was. He hoped he’d be able to though - Frank and Ray hadn’t spent a night together in he didn’t know how long. They were way overdue for some alone time.

Seeing as Frank was always actively touring, and had been, until recently, recovering from his bus accident, he wasn’t ever able to visit LA. He missed being able to hang out with the guys, and he especially missed having sleepless nights with Ray. He smiled at the thought. The last night they’d had together had to have been over six or seven months prior.

He lay down in his bunk and plugged his phone in to charge, and pushed it under his pillow. He would respond tomorrow when he had a more concrete answer.

Phoenix and San Francisco went just about as well as Frank had expected - he was starting to get distracted by the prospect of the upcoming LA show, but he was sure everyone had had a good time. He was just anxious to get to LA.

The day of the show arrived, and it passed in a blur of show prep and interviews. The show had started before he knew it, and he played his heart out on stage. “You guys probably know some of my very best friends are here tonight,” he said on stage after Dear Percocet, out of breath and sweating. The crowd cheered raucously, and he grinned at his three friends in the back by the bar. He spotted Ray and beamed at him, resisting the urge to wave like a six year old greeting their best friend after summer vacation.

He saw Ray’s shining smile in response, and he continued. “I love playing Los Angeles shows-” more cheers sounded at this, “-and I love coming to my second home and seeing all my friends, and seeing the familiar faces in the crowd. You, especially,” he said to a girl in the front row he had seen at the four previous concerts. She beamed at him and he laughed. He had no fucking idea how some fans followed him from show to show, it was unfathomable to him.

“Alright we’ve got two more songs for you, and then we gotta go get some fucking sleep because we’re old. This one’s called Joyriding, and if you know the words you gotta help me sing them okay?”

The band dove into their last two songs, leaving everything on the stage. Once it was over, he quickly helped load everything up, showered, and headed out to meet the fans. About 15 fans were still grouped around Gerard, Mikey, and Ray, and didn’t notice when he walked up until Gerard nodded to him. “Hey Frank! Good job up there tonight!”

The fans immediately turned to him and started talking excitedly, handing him letters and art. He stayed to talk with them for a while, but eventually had to say, “Alright guys, thanks so much for coming out. I’m gonna talk with these dudes for a bit and then I’m gone, so you guys have a good night, alright?”

The fans dispersed after a few minutes, after they had all taken their pictures and gotten over the novelty that My Chemical Romance were standing in the same room together. Frank sighed and leaned against the wall, smiling at his friends. “So! How are you guys?” he asked. He leaned forward and hugged each one of them tightly, lingering just a bit longer with Ray, pressing his face against his neck. He immediately relaxed at his touch, the post-show jitters wearing off at once.

“We’re doing well, I’m doing comic stuff, Mikey’s expecting a baby…” Gerard said, pushing himself up on one of the bar stools.

“I know! Congrats again, man, that’s awesome,” Frank said, patting Mikey’s shoulder affectionately.

Mikey smiled at him. “Thanks. How’s everyone at home?”

“They’re good, just school and stuff, poor Jamia’s got her hands full. I’ll be heading back in a few weeks though, so I can help out with summer vacation,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He glanced at Ray, who smiled at him. Frank still hadn’t given him an answer as to whether or not he would be able to stay over; he was terrible at texting, especially during busy show times. Cara had said that they did indeed have the next day off, but he needed to be back on the bus by 2pm at the latest.

They talked about family, work, friends, future plans, and the like for the next hour or so, until Frank started yawning and blinking to keep his eyes open.

“Ah, you need to go sleep. You’re here tomorrow, right? We can go out for breakfast or lunch or something before you leave, if you want. Just text me and let me know, I’m free for most of the morning and early afternoon,” Gerard said. Frank smiled a bit and nodded in agreement, always grateful for Gerard’s perceptiveness. He pulled Frank into a hug again, and Mikey did the same, bidding him and Ray good night.

Finally, he and Ray were alone. Sort of. They just had to get back to Ray’s place. Ray led Frank to his car, both remaining silent until the car doors were closed and they were on the road.

“Fucking finally,” Frank said, resting his head back.

“So you’re able to stay, I’m guessing?” Ray asked. Frank nodded and smiled sleepily at him. He was tired, but he would be able to stay awake for at least another couple hours. He needed to.

“Gotta be back on the bus by two tomorrow. I just need to like…” he trailed off, sighing and resting his hand on Ray’s thigh. He wanted to be close to Ray. He wanted to be wrapped up in blankets and be pressed up against him and watch a movie with him or something. Ray seemed to understand, as he rested one hand on top of Frank’s.

“I know,” he said. “We can do whatever you like, okay?”

The rest of the short drive home was spent in a comfortable silence, with Ray brushing his thumb across the back of Frank’s hand every so often, until they reached Ray’s house. Frank practically pulled Ray inside and, once there, pressed up against him and buried his face in his neck. Every muscle in his body loosened up, melting against Ray, tension leaving him like poison being sucked out of his body.

Ray wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “You alright baby?”

“Yeah...just, you know. Stressed I guess. I missed you,” he said softly, pushing up on his tiptoes to kiss Ray. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he was able to kiss him. No one watching, no pressure to go anywhere, just Frank and his best friend. He hadn’t been able to see Ray since before the accident, and therefore hadn’t been able to show Ray just how much he appreciated him.

Ray kissed back gently, and guided Frank to his bedroom, only parting to make sure they didn’t run into walls. He lay back on the bed, pulling Frank on top of him, tugging at Frank’s clothes. “I dunno why you wear so many damn layers, Frankie,” he said with a smile, pulling Frank’s jean jacket and cardigan off.

“Fashion,” Frank said simply, and pulled his own shirt up over his head. He helped Ray quickly shed his shirt and leaned down to kiss him again, deeper this time. He slipped his tongue into Ray’s mouth and hummed happily, resting his hands on Ray’s chest. “I’m old and sore and broken, so you have to be gentle with me now, okay?”

Ray laughed and nodded, sliding a hand down Frank’s stomach and squeezing his crotch firmly, earning a squeak from Frank. “Yeah, I’ll be careful. You just let me know if something is too rough, okay old man?” He palmed Frank’s cock through his jeans and unzipped them, teasing him through his briefs.

“Mmmhhm..” he sighed, kissing down Ray’s neck and nipping at his skin. He was half-hard, and was growing desperate for more contact, more touching. “I missed you,” he sighed against Ray’s neck.

“I missed you too,” Ray said softly, squirming out of his own jeans and kicking them onto the floor. He pulled himself and Frank further onto the bed. “Haven’t seen you in ages...and you scared me with that fucking accident, don’t do that shit again.”

“I’m really not planning on it, I promise,” he said. He pushed himself up and shed his jeans, and Ray was tugging off Frank’s briefs before he could get a chance to even attempt teasing. “Hey!” he laughed. “I don’t get a say in it? And I see your boxers are still on…” he said, pouting and looking down at Ray’s crotch.

Ray just smiled and pulled his boxers off, tossing them aside. Frank licked his lips and sighed happily, scooting back a bit to get a good look at Ray’s cock. One of his favorite things on the planet.

He kissed Ray briefly and kissed down his neck and chest, pausing to suck his nipple into his mouth, biting down gently. Ray sighed and squirmed a bit, tangling his fingers in Frank’s shaggy hair and tugging.

Frank continued his trek down Ray’s torso, and pushed his thighs apart. He licked a slow, deliberate stripe from the base of Ray’s cock to the head, earning a low moan from Ray. He took the head into his mouth and sighed, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around it. Ray sighed shakily and tugged Frank back by his hair. Frank whined and looked up at him with big, pathetic puppy-dog eyes.

“No Frank! I wanna fuck you. I can’t do that if you make me cum in the first five minutes of the night,” he said, his cheeks flushed.

“Mmh...okay, fine,” Frank grumbled, pushing himself back up and pressing against Ray. He kissed him deeply, biting his bottom lip gently and moaning softly as Ray’s hands slid their way down his back.

He didn’t know when Ray had grabbed lube, but he heard the bottle cap click open, and felt Ray coaxing his thighs apart. He obliged and let out a low, guttural moan as Ray pressed two slick fingers inside him. He moaned softly and rested his head in the crook of Ray’s neck, pressing down on his fingers and squirming.

“Be still, baby, be good,” came Ray’s quiet voice. He went still and let Ray open him up, soft, desperate whimpers escaping him.

“Ray...f-fuck, c’mon, that’s good enough,” he panted, rocking down onto his fingers.

“I wanna make sure you’re nice and relaxed, okay? Just let me take care of you,” he said, pushing his fingers in and out slowly, crooking them up and deliberately rubbing against his prostate with each push. 

Frank whimpered against his neck and twitched against him, hardly able to take it. He’d been waiting so fucking long for this, and he wanted Ray, he needed him. He tried to resist the urge to grind his cock against Ray’s hip, but was unsuccessful. He rocked his hips back and forth in slow, excruciating time with Ray’s fingers, and earned a quick, light slap on the ass from Ray.

“Frankie! I said be good,” Ray scolded him, pressing a third finger inside him. Frank groaned and a shudder ran through his body. He panted softly and felt his cock twitching against Ray’s hip, felt the wetness it was leaving on Ray’s skin.  
Ray pulled his fingers out slowly, fucking finally, and Frank gasped at the loss. He leaned up to kiss Ray deeply, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of him. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and was about to pull back to ask why Ray wasn’t holding or touching him when he felt the press of Ray’s cock at his entrance.

He whined into Ray’s mouth and nodded. “Yeah, yes, please Ray,” he panted. He felt Ray’s lips form into a smile as they kissed. Ray guided Frank down onto his cock, and Frank moaned, loud and breathless, at the feeling. He pushed himself up to sit himself down fully on his cock, and ground down onto it, head falling back.

Ray moaned low in his throat, running his hand down Frank’s chest as he rocked his hips up in time with Frank’s. “Fuck, baby, you look so good,” he sighed, gripping Frank’s hips and guiding him up and down on his cock.

“Oh, shit,” he breathed, shuddering and tilting his head back. He felt so relaxed, but like every nerve ending had been dialed up to eleven at the same time. He panted out Ray’s name and braced himself by leaning back on Ray’s thighs, sliding up and down on Ray’s cock slowly. He wanted it to last as long as possible, and if he went in at breakneck speed like he wanted to, it would be over in an instant. He took his time, savoring the feeling of Ray, hearing his panting breath, the feel of Ray’s hands on Frank’s hips.

He leaned forward and kissed Ray deeply, pulling Ray’s arms up above his head and pinning them there. “I-I want you to cum first, okay?” he said shakily, squeezing his wrists gently and pecking his lips. 

Ray nodded and relaxed, kissing Frank lazily and fucking up into him slowly. Frank whimpered against his lips, as the angle had caused Ray to find just the right spot, and a wave of pleasure ran through him with each of Ray’s thrusts. His hips twitched involuntarily, his cock dripping precum down onto Ray’s stomach. “Fuck, Ray, you’re so fucking incredible,” he sighed, speeding the pace of his hips. Soft moans escaped him with each thrust of Ray’s hips, and he could hear Ray’s breath coming faster.

“Want you to cum for me baby, haven’t felt you cum in so fucking long,” he growled, squeezing Ray’s wrists gently. He could feel Ray trying to break free, to grab Frank and fuck him into the mattress, to touch his cock, anything, but Frank wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t, or else it’d be over too fast. “You’re so...ahh, fucking good, need you to…” he panted.

Ray moaned aloud, his head tilting back, body tensing a bit. Frank felt his cock twitch inside him, and Ray groaned his name. “Frankie! Fuck, baby, c’mon, let me touch you. M’gonna cum soon, just…”

Frank shook his head a bit, panting and kissing Ray deeply, moving his hips in time with Ray’s and leaning down to swirl his tongue around his nipple. He bit down gently and sucked, earning a loud moan from Ray.

“Fuck! Frank, m’gonna--”

Frank nodded and sat up, bouncing up and down on his cock and releasing Ray’s wrists. “Keep your hands where they are baby, d-don’t...oh my God,” he groaned, letting his head fall back and finally moving at the pace he wanted. He moved faster and faster on Ray’s cock, reveling in Ray’s moans. He was keeping his hands still, now grabbing onto the headboard above him.

“Yes! Frank, oh--” Ray broke off in a gasp and came as he arched up against Frank. Frank gasped and flushed pink as he did so. His own cock twitched helplessly, untouched.

“Shit, okay baby, please--” Frank started, but he didn’t even get to finish before Ray had a lube-slick hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, practically milking his cock.

Frank gasped and clenched around Ray’s cock, bucking his hips up. Almost, almost, almost. Ray hissed, and Frank felt momentarily guilty for going so hard on Ray’s now oversensitive cock, but Ray squeezed the head and rubbed his thumb over it, stroking him from base to tip, once, twice, three times, and he was gone. He tensed up and dug his nails into Ray’s chest.

“Ray!” he whined and came, Ray’s hand and stomach splattered with white. He moaned low in his throat and started to slow the pace of his hips as Ray milked him through his orgasm. He twitched and whimpered, coming to a stop finally, but Ray didn’t let up. He gasped and flushed red, jerking his hips forward involuntarily as Ray stroked the head.

“Baby!” he whined.

Ray sat up and panted softly, kissing him eagerly and still stroking him. “Just wanna give you a taste of your own medicine is all,” he said into the kiss, his voice low. Frank trembled all over, arching against Ray and tensing as Ray continued stroking his oversensitive cock, with Ray rocking up into him slowly. And finally, Ray let up, letting go of his cock and kissing him gently.

“Good boy, Frankie,” he sighed, nuzzling his neck and nipping at his skin. He pulled out and petted Frank’s back, squeezing his ass affectionately.

Frank panted and whimpered, relaxing against him and trembling. “Fucking Christ.” He and Ray laid back on the bed, Frank laying heavily on top of him. They lay still like that for a few minutes, catching their breath and listening to each other’s hearts beating.

Ray pulled a blanket over the two of them, still wrapped up in one another, and kissed Frank’s cheek. “I have an alarm set for 9, so we’ll have time for some breakfast and hang time before you have to go,” Ray said softly against his neck.

Frank nodded, half asleep already, nuzzling in closer to Ray. “Mmhm, s’good,” he muttered. He drifted off quickly afterwards, with Ray petting him and kissing him softly every minute or so, and didn’t wake until Ray’s alarm sounded the next morning.

He opened his eyes to see Ray, still sleeping, right in front of him. They had hardly moved all night, except for that Frank was now lying beside Ray rather than on top of him. He smiled a bit and leaned forward to kiss Ray gently, and closed his eyes again. It was a shame this only happened once every six months or so. He felt sleepy, content, and calm. Maybe if he woke Ray up now, they would have time for another round. He giggled at the thought and snuggled in closer to Ray, happy, for the moment, to remain right where he was.


End file.
